


Everyone Has a Pet. Well, Almost Everyone.

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel Agreste Loves Butterflies, Lila Rossi Lies about a Pet Elephant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Whoever used to be a kwami is now a normal pet. All the characters who used to have a kwami have a pet with the same name. Lila is wondering why everyone except her suddenly has a pet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Duusu & Nooroo & Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Kaalki & Max Kanté, Lê Chiến Kim & Xuppu, Nino Lahiffe & Wayzz, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

"Marinette! Hurry up! You're running late! Again!" Sabine called from the kitchen.

"When am I NOT running late?" Marinette grumbled, finally heading downstairs. 

"Wait." She turned around. "Tikki? TIKKI! Oh no, Tikki, where are you?"

"Don't worry Marinette. Tikki is where she usually is. Now hurry up, school starts in a few seconds!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO TIKKI IS?"

"Why would you have a pet ladybug and NOT tell me?" Sabine replied, giving her daughter an odd look.

\---

Adrien woke up with a black cat's face peering down at him. It seemed to want Plagg's stash of camembert.

"Where did you come from? You want the cheese? Do cats even eat cheese? Eh. Sorry, that's Plagg's cheese. He'll get mad if you eat it."

The cat narrowed his eyes at the boy in annoyance. He would take it himself then. He tried over and over again to open the cabinet with cheese, to no avail.

"Have you given Plagg his camembert yet? You know how grumpy he can get," Nathalie asked.

Adrien immediately rushed to the door and pulled it open. "HOW do you know Plagg exists?"

"I'd be concerned if it was a SECRET that you had a pet cat obsessed with cheese. How would you expect to keep that from everyone?"

"You never mentioned knowing about Plagg before!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Adrien. I remind you to feed him every day! Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should stay home from school today."

\---

Alya had woken up that morning face to face with a fox. An actual fox in her bedroom. She grabbed the closest thing to her and held it in front of her as if it was a weapon. That is, until she saw that the fox had a collar. People had pet foxes these days? Huh. Weird.

She went closer to the animal and read its name off the collar. 

TRIXX

Trixx? Wasn't that the name of her kwami? Wow. It must be a common name. She looked at the information about the owner of the fox. It had her own address. And her parents' phone numbers. What? When did she get a pet fox?

\---

Nino didn't wake up early, but he didn't wake up late either. That was normal. But what wasn't normal was a turtle. And the fact that no one found it odd that a turtle was just randomly in his room. That glass tank wasn't there before.

"CHRIS! When did we get a turtle? Did you put it in here?"

"We've had Wayzz for almost a year!" Wait. Wayzz? His kwami's name was Wayzz. Chris continued, "I knew I should have gotten to take care of him! You even forgot when we got him! See, mom?! I SHOULD GET TO TAKE CARE OF THE TURTLE!"

\---

Chloe Bourgeois woke up to find a bee. On her pillow. She did not hesitate to scream.

"HELP! JEAN-THINGIE! THERE IS A BEE IN MY ROOM! GET RID OF IT! HURRY UP, JEAN THINGIE! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

"But, Mademoiselle, that's your pet. Pollen, remember?"

"Pollen?" But Pollen was her kwami! She didn't have a pet bee. "What? But Pollen's a bee kwami! Not an actual bee!"

"Er... Mademoiselle may not be feeling well. Maybe it would be best if she stayed home from school today. But if I may ask, what is a kwami?"

\---

The first thing Luka made eye contact with that morning was a snake. He blinked several times, and even pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. A snake? When did he get a snake?

"Juleka? Mom? Do you know why there's a snake in here?"

"Its your pet snake, remember? Sass?" Juleka mumbled.

"Juleka's right, me lad! Maybe you should stay on Liberty today." Luka was no doubt surprised. It was a weird morning.

\---

Kagami ate breakfast in silence, as she usually did, but as soon as she left the house for school, she bumped into a dragon. A REAL DRAGON. IN HER FRONT YARD.

"MOTHER? WERE YOU AWARE THAT THERE'S A DRAGON IN OUR FRONT YARD?" she screeched.

"Of course, Kagami. That's your pet dragon, Longg. Did you forget? I told you it would be a distraction! If you forgot about the dragon, who knows what else you might forget?"

\---

Kim woke up to see a monkey in his room. He assumed he was sleeping (this was not the weirdest of his dreams). But he did not expect it to leap onto his face in attempt to wake him up.

"Really?" Kim sent the monkey an annoyed look. "Why is there a monkey in my room anyway?" he asked no one in particular. "I'm going to call you Xuppu. It's the only name I know for a monkey."

\---

Max woke up in his once organized room with a scream from Markov.

"What caused this sudden fright, Markov?"

"Kaalki is running all over the place! I don't understand why you allowed that horse in your room in the first place!"

"You can see Kaalki?"

"Of course, Max. How would I not notice your pet? Now will you GET THAT HORSE OUT OF THE ROOM?"

\---

Alix woke up to see a bunny in her room. A bunny? What was it with her and bunnies? They weren't even her favorite animal, yet a bunny broke into her apartment and she would receive a bunny miraculous in the future.

"How did a BUNNY break into my room? Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why there's a bunny in my room?"

"You forgot Fluff? You've had her for a year, Alix. Are you feeling alright?"

\---

The Agreste Mansion could be considered a zoo. Adrien had a pet cat, Nathalie had a pet peacock, and Gabriel had a pet butterfly. The animals ran all over the place, creating messes as much as possible. The butterfly's name was Nooroo, and it seemed to hate Gabriel. It would always fly AWAY from him. The peacock was named Duusu, and it was very excitable. 

\---

Wang Fu owned a pet store. Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, Wayzz, Pollen, Sass, Longg, Xuppu, Kaalki, Fluff, Nooroo, and Duusu had all originally inhabited the shop.

\---

Lila (who was already in a bad mood) entered her classroom with everyone talking about pets. Honestly, did these people have nothing better to do?

Did everyone have a pet? Ugh. She was fed up with all of this animal nonsense.

"UGH! WHY DOES EVERYONE BUT ME HAVE A PET?"

"But Lila, what about your pet elephant?" Rose asked.

Lila banged her head against a wall and stormed out of the room, groaning in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Marinette did after school was head to Master Fu's place. After all, Tikki had turned into an actual Ladybug, and from what she heard at school, it was the same situation for all the other holders. Of course, they didn't keep their miraculous after battles, but it still seemed to affect them. So it truly was a surprise to her when she entered a building where Master Fu's apartment used to be and saw a pet store. All of the remaining kwami's had been turned into their respective animals, so it could even be considered a zoo. She stood there in awe when she realized something. IT COULD BE CONSIDERED A ZOO. Meaning Alya now had a pet fox, Max had a pet horse in his house, Kim had a monkey, and Kagami—OH NO. KAGAMI HAD A DRAGON.

Marinette bolted out of the store (much to the surprise of Master Fu, who had finally dealt with all of the noise and made his way to the entrance, where she had originally stood) and rushed to Kagami's house. She bumped into someone, who, thankfully, was the very person she was looking for.

"Marinette?"

"I was looking for you! I heard you had a—" Wait. Marinette didn't know she was Ryuuko. Did she? She honestly wasn't sure. "a PET. And... Ladybug told me to check on you! Yeah... Yeah. That's what happened. She said it was a dragon?"

Kagami blinked. So Ladybug had told Marinette that she had a pet dragon. Meaning Ladybug could transform when she couldn't because her kwami had turned into an animal, and Marinette knew superheroes existed. Oh. OH. Marinette knew about superheroes! No one else seemed to know. Wait. She didn't find it weird that she just HAPPENED to have a pet dragon?

"Ladybug told you... transformed?"

"Yes, of course... haha, I don't know her identity, why would you think that—oh." Marinette couldn't transform because Tikki was a ladybug. So Ladybug wouldn't be able to transform, and superheroes wouldn't exist. She should have thought this through.

Their conversation was interrupted by a black cat running past them (was that... camembert in its mouth?), being chased by none other than... Adrien? What was he doing with a cheese-loving cat? If anything, Chat Noir would be the one having to deal with a black cat. 

"Hold on." She grabbed Adrien's arm (to his dismay, as he was trying to catch Plagg) and dragged him further down the sidewalk, as she knew Kagami shouldn't know his identity. "You're Chat Noir?"

"What? Why would you think that? Pfft, no, uhh... this cat broke into my house after chasing my father's butterfly, Nooroo, and ended up getting chased by Nathalie's peacock, Duusu! Then he... uhh... stole my precious camembert! And he's getting away!"

"So what you mean to tell me is that a cat...A CAT. A CAT broke into your heavily guarded house because it was chasing your father's butterfly? Who was just roaming outside? Because it's definitely reasonable to allow a pet butterfly that despises your father roam outside. When you yourself can't leave the house. AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FLY!" It was definitely so much easier to talk to Adrien when she thought—no, she knew—he was Chat Noir. "Kitty, did you ACTUALLY excpect me to believe that?"

"You..."

"What?"

"You called me 'kitty.'"

"Yeah, and?"

"AND... uh... A ladybug just landed on you?"

"WHAT? Tikki, this is NOT the time, I'm lecturing—" she paused. She said Tikki. And Chat Noir knew who Tikki was, and if all the kwamis turned into animals, that meant she had a pet ladybug. Meaning he now figured out she was ladybug. Wait. Tikki wasn't even here.

"So you ARE Ladybug." The giant dragon in Kagami's front yard disappeared, and from where they were standing, it looked as if a red speck was flying towards Kagami. The cat, who at this point was just laying on a bush eating cheese, turned into a kwami. 

"I was right!" Marinette beamed. Of course, she knew she would be right, as all the clues pointed there, but still.

"Of all the ways I've seen reveals happen, this is officially the weirdest. And funniest. And the only time I've eaten camembert when humans finally figure out what lies behind a tiny mask. Wait, no, I do that every time. Can you blame me, though? Camembert is delicious, and I need food to watch and deal with all your drama. Cheese is something I need, and—"

"Plagg. This is NOT the time to ramble about cheese."

\---  
"Lila, you know your pet elephant?" Rose asked.

Ugh. How could anyone ACTUALLY believe she had a pet ELEPHANT?! "What about it?" Lila asked, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I heard everyone's pets were disappearing. Did your elephant disappear, too?"

"Um... yeah, it did! And we were so close! It didn't even get to say goodbye! It's why I've been in such a bad mood lately! I just—"

"Really?" Marinette interrupted. "Maybe it ran away! I saw an elephant running around Paris the other day."

"I'm sorry your elephant ran away, Lila. Maybe someone else saw it too, and we can figure out where it went from there," Mylène told her. 

What? Marinette saw an elephant rampaging around Paris? And people actually believed her?

"It wouldn't do that to me! We're friends!"

"If I was your elephant, I'd run away too. I'm surprised it didn't leave SOONER." Marinette walked away after that comment, leaving a gaping Lila and a baffled Rose and Mylène.


End file.
